


一些关于姜维和钟会的小论文

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 算是对姜维和钟会，以及二人关系的分析和个人理解，以及对同人本身的讨论。直接从lofter复制过来，所以有些链接和@如果无法打开的话请忽略。有同人要素，但非同人文。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. 正月十八：随便写点关于同人创作和姜钟以及其他乱七八糟的感想（上）

注意：这一段还没有涉及到姜钟相关的内容。不想看我关于同人文的胡说八道的就不必点开了。

========

其实就是……想到哪写到哪。也算经验分享也算自己的分析和抒情。既然临近忌日我突然被炸出来了，那不为忌日写点什么，实在说不过去。但是我最近又苦于没有文力，只能写自己擅长的……胡说八道文，聊表寸心。

首先，关于同人文，尤其是历史同人。

关于同人文写作有个老生常谈的说法，写同人是“戴着镣铐跳舞“——要在原作设定限制之下表达出自己的想法和感受。

怎么讲，我觉得这说法非常有局限性，而且我很想挖苦一句，如果你写同人真是这个状态，肯定永远写不好。要真的随时随地被这种束缚感牵制，真的不如干点别的。

要说呢，这说法本身并不是没有道理的，这是从一个客观读者的角度来说的——你写人物不能OOC，必须遵照人物本身的性格和人设，写作可能会受限；如果太放飞自己可能会写出来的人物妈都不认识。所以才要求作者写作的时候要注意人物塑造，跳舞的时候记得镣铐。

正经分析完毕，下面我给你们说点大实话。我这个人就爱说大实话。

你写文是给你自己写的，去他们的读者圈管评论家。 **爱看看，不看滚** ，滚之前记得关门。

完毕。

……好吧，没完毕。我具体说说。

我先确定一个前提， **写同人是为了爱** 。如果是为了以后变成职业作者的练习和铺垫，那其实同人不是很适合，只能用来稍微试手，原创才是正路，同人是偷懒。或者如果你说是为了有人叫我大大我好自豪这种虚荣心，那我觉得你没救了，你的文多半不能看，而且你迟早会因为这个抄袭或者陷入各种XFXY无法自拔。

好现在剩下没被我骂走的大家写同人都是为了爱这个角色或者CP。 **那么你就是为了并且只为了自己写的。** 句号。其他什么以文会友大家喜欢成就感那都是身外之物，认真你就输了。

换句话说，你写文的时候不能想着限制，要想着自己要表达什么。你要表达的东西比你正确塑造角色重要多了，或者说，你正确塑造角色的努力是毫无意义的——道理很简单，你对角色的塑造水准和层次，不会超过你自己表达的层次和水平。你的精神高度学识积淀和感悟，是你对人物理解和表达的上限。你与其关心你写的人物对不对，还不如你想想你要写什么，怎么才能写好。你这个人不对，你写的人物怎么都不对。郭德纲说，说书先生得比书大，你自己得有学问见识；你一辈子就去过三条胡同，还要给人讲三国列国，谁信啊？就是这个道理。

甚至我再进一步，在你有一定积累和水平，但是还不算顶尖的前提下， **同人里面的人物是你的助推器，** 而不是镣铐。

写文首先要搞清楚一件事，故事只是文章的一部分，甚至只是次要的一部分，人物才是核心。就算是故事主导的文章，人物不好也会毁了整个故事。

我就想问问那些觉得人物限制了同人写作，使同人比原创更难写的人，有几个能塑造出比现成的人物——不管是历史还是虚构的——更好的人物来。应该是凤毛麟角。尤其是虚构作品的同人写手里面，能创造出比作品本身更好的人物的作者，万里挑一。

至于历史同人的人物，他们不是根据叙事逻辑塑造出来的人物，所以很多并不符合人物刻画的各种指标。但是他们也不是真正意义上的“真人”，因为对他们的刻画是经过历史记录的过滤和叙事重构的，很多细节遗失，很多人物逻辑被打乱重塑。因此历史人物绝对是更难以刻画的。

但是他们绝对也比一般同人作者自己能刻画出来的人物强。我甚至觉得大部分长期写同人的人根本不会塑造一个有血有肉的原创人物，我自己就不是很擅长。另外他们也不是写文的限制，因为他们的人物逻辑部分缺失，所以你有足够的空间和余地加以自己的刻画。一般来说就是那种“某历史人物为什么这么做”的部分，你其实可以自己填补。

那OOC是怎么回事？

我再说句大实话， **历史人物没有所谓OOC** 。

当然你可以强行OOC。比如历史记载某个人不好女色，你非要写他夜夜风流，或者历史记载某个人非常勇敢，你非要写他见到什么危险都吓昏过去。除了这种明显人设不符的，其余在会避免人设冲突的前提下的人物塑造问题，都不是因为OOC。

（插一句，其实人设冲突在特定的情节里，尤其是架空，也是可以接受的，主要是看上下文。不过我就不说太复杂了。）

而是因为作者自己low。

我刚才说了，包括我在内的很多同人作者不会或者不擅长塑造人物。不会塑造人物怎么办？有个简单省时省力但是非常坑爹的办法，贴标签。

下面我介绍一个词，刻板印象。它指人类对于某些特定类型人、事或物的一种概括的看法，看法可能是来自于同一类型的人事物之中的某一个个体给旁人的观感（这段是我抄的维基）。

我再说的简单点，就是人类太过愚蠢，不能直接认识每一个个体，所以必须把东西归类认知。这样虽然简单，但是有个问题，那就是 **过于简单化** 。一个人非常复杂，绝对不是用几个词能够概括的，甚至会有很多想法和行为和他自己自我冲突，连他自己都不知道是怎样。一个人，尤其是一个复杂的人的多面性，其实是难以想象的。但是人脑的认知本身也有很多偏见，会根据不同情况过滤掉一些信息，包括印证自己的刻板印象的偏见思维方式，所以有些复杂性会被忽略。

再直接点，你自己可能都不完全了解自己，更别说别人了。无数的心理学实验已经证明，人脑会下意识合理化一些行为和想法，甚至不惜扭曲事实的代价。

我罗列这些学术的东西，就是要说明，标签化人物的写作，基本上就是来搞笑的。

这么说，比如你写一个人物，使用标签，忠诚，勇敢，善良，诚实，勤劳。

你写的要不是像人民日报似的，我把键盘吃了。

当然这种标签是最低级的，一般有点脑子的人都不会这样。这种纯标签，尤其是日漫系标签，比如傲娇啊高冷啊忠犬啊，出来的文100%是小白文，你都不用点开光凭第六感就知道没意思的文。

还有稍微高级一些的标签或者刻板印象。比如我们一说忠臣奸臣，应该有一批人脑子里反映出来岳飞秦桧。再多想一会，可以列出来更多符合这种标签的人物，并且总结一些他们的共同点。再深挖一些可以列出一些性格事迹趣闻之类的东西。如果是喜欢历史的人，这种知识储备应该不少。

然后这些作者开始写文了。历史向同人文，不能光写扩写版三国志吧，谁要看这种东西，需要自己加剧情。

然后我就发现了各种焦裕禄孔繁森海瑞包青天岳飞等人的事迹的移花接木。

比如我见过至少N篇文写诸葛亮日夜辛劳胃痛还不肯告诉大家就用椅子把手顶着肚子减轻痛苦继续工作的文，或者不一定用椅子把手这么穿越的东西，反正就用什么东西压制一下疼痛继续伏案工作。你们是不是觉得这个梗似曾相识？如果不是的话，请上课注意听讲。

虽然我一百个看不起高考作文但我还要说，连高考作文技巧都告诉你们，不要用那种烂大街的例子。可怜的司马迁每到高考就被宫刑八万次，人家容易吗？

写同人还不如高考作文，好意思吗？——当然如果你还没上高考考场，赶紧记下来这个技巧，千万别再阉司马大爷了，换个稍微有bigger点的例子吧。

我说这个就是要表达，这也是一种刻板印象。和前面一种一样，写出来必然low。我不管你是不是OOC，那不是问题，问题是写出来的东西特别无聊，因为都被用烂了。

当然无聊不等于没有读者，同人文靠的是人物和人物理解。基本上吸引读者靠的是共同的人物理解。

下面一个级别的选手终于开始挖掘人物逻辑了，恭喜你开始摆脱刻板印象的窠臼。

从这时候开始我之前说的“说书先生要比书大”的效果就开始呈现了。当然说书先生不可能比书大，因为说书先生又不是皇上，就算是皇上，他也不能比那个时代大。就像我们普通人也不可能比历史人物格局更大。但是因为涉及到历史盖棺论定，我们后世人可以看到当时全局的全貌甚至前后事件和历史发展脉络，就自然比起身处其中的人物有一种视角优势。这时候所谓的比人物和书大，也不过就是这个意思。

那么下面就看你自己了。 **你是什么水准，你的人物就是什么水准。**

于是有人说，那我就把我的人物写的高大上伟光正。我就和他一样了。

我跟你讲，这个想法，是一个经典逻辑错误——肯定后件谬误。

用一句俗话说就是：莫装逼，装逼遭雷劈。这么塑造人物往往适得其反。如鲁迅评价三国演义那句“至于写人，亦颇有失，以致欲显刘备之长厚而似伪，状诸葛之多智而近妖”。当然罗贯中的年代小说刚刚开始发展，他写成这样是开历史先河，作品位居四大名著之一也名副其实。但是，第一个把女人比作花的人是天才，第一万个把女人比作花的人是蠢才。现在有很多蠢材写历史人物还按照罗贯中那么写，还觉得自己站在巨人肩膀上，其实基本上就是被蚂蚁踩在脚下。

于是有人就说了，你到底要怎样？

别着急，我还没骂完呢。

接下来一个层级的选手，终于可以写出至少让人三行之内不点X的东西了，鼓掌。

这个阶段之后，文如其人。水平技巧是一方面，核心的东西就是作者本身的精神体现了。但是如我前面所说，你不一定了解你自己。很多人对于人，包括自己和他人是想当然的，对社会更是一无所知，用简单的逻辑放在复杂的社会环境里，然后搞出一个不伦不类的东西来。

这一层级的作者，人物逻辑往往是单线程，缺乏灵活性，有时候还特别不符合逻辑很强行。人物周围环境塑造也特别简单粗暴不符合现实。有的一打眼看起来还真看不出特别大问题，尤其是如果文笔还好的情况下，但是往往会很快发现问题很多，所有人好像都是机器人，而且连这个机器人的代码里面都全是bug。

我以前经常说一句话， **有些人写文，他们的人物不是作为某个人物OOC，而是作为人类就OOC了。** 就是说的前面列举这几种。

很多时候看这种人的文我的心里都有个小人儿在呐喊：请问你在现实生活中见过这样的吗？请问能不能介绍给我当病例研究？

有人说现实中有很多荒诞的人啊。

是的，但是人家不是你那么荒诞的。你那个一点都不荒诞，你那个比较弱智。就是袁腾飞说想要从屏幕里揪出来揍一顿的那种人物。

我对心理治疗有所了解，熟读DSM-5。我可以负责任的说，90%虚构作品中的心理疾病都是想当然，这其中90%的想当然相当傻缺，这还是有诊断标准有据可查的东西。要塑造一个真正意义的说得通的荒诞的人物，是很难的事情。

何况你写文的时候好像没有想要把他们塑造的荒诞来着？你不是觉得这些神经病行为挺高大上来着吗？

这些作者其实既没有知人之智，也没有知己之明。让他们写他们自己他们估计也会写的不像人。他们对这个世界主要是是一种输入性的认知，让他们输出的时候，唯一能够做到的就是基于刻板印象的想当然——当然没有直接用刻板印象，已经很阿弥陀佛了。

有人说你不是说写文都是写给自己的吗？

是的，我虽然说话很损，但是我绝对支持前面任何一种作者写他们想要的文，只要不抄袭，写成什么样我都没有任何意见。写不好是你的权利，你不但有写的权利，还有发出来的权利，还可以以文会友，哪怕这些人物除了人名之外都根本看不出来到底是谁，故事也莫名其妙。这种我不会去看，不小心看了也不会因为文不好去帖子里面辱骂作者。

但是我也有权利评价这些文确实不好，有些是垃圾，有些垃圾到收破烂的都不要。

算了，不纠结权利问题了，反正基本思路就是这样大家理解一下，理解不了的，你的智商也就看不懂手表了。

接下来一个层级以及之后的选手，我就不分开说了，反正大家都知道如何分析人物并且尽量把他们写的像个人样了，好坏自有公道。在这个阶段里，有一个核心的问题是，如何处理人物的“黑暗”面。

这个我要另起一段。

我以前，很早很早以前，大概是我写出来史上第一篇（待考）姜钟姜同人文之后的那几年（那文我放了AO3，好羞耻，不过很有纪念意义），我还是个啥都不懂的小屁孩和亮厨们一起玩。他们当时反复批评我的点之一就是，写的人物太黑暗。

我那时候写文比现在不黑暗多了。虽然有很多纯猎奇的东西，但是他们批评的根本不是那些，而是我正经写的非猎奇文。

分级制度这个东西存在是有道理的，这个制度现在此时此地不存在这里是非常荒诞的。但是我不想多说这个，我只想说，如果科技发达了能判断人类的真实心理年龄，我希望能够设置心理年龄非成年人不要看我的文。

我看过一个帖子讲，当年第一次茶花女歌剧在国内上演，有人写文章批评说什么世界名著，就是个卖yin piao chang的故事，应该重加批判。然后分析者很无奈道：人家辛辛苦苦写剧本排练表演，结果你就看出来个卖yin piao chang，真的是浪费了文学和艺术。

此时观众席应该有人喊：同人文不算文学艺术。

我跟你说，一个刚学会写点东西的小孩子歪歪扭扭写的充满了错别字和拼音的诗歌，就是文学，就是一种艺术。

 **文学不因为它幼稚而不是，不因为它质量不好而不是，不因为不高雅而不是，更不因为你看不上而不是。** 关于这个我也不罗列学术内容了，大家可以去自行查找文学的定义范围和同人文在文学中的地位。

顺便，AO3雨果奖提名这件事大家都知道，我就不多说了。

但是，如果你说你写的东西不是文学，我觉得你对自己的作品有发言权，所以可以不是，完全尊重你的选择。

所以谁觉得同人文不算文学，那么就这个人自己写的不是。既然不是文学，就不按照艺术的标准来看待，那么也就谈不上创作自由和艺术表达之类的东西了。

所以十岁小姑娘写的彩虹万人迷公主算文学，他们的高大上苦逼历史人物题材不算。我觉得非常公平。他们自找的。

当然这一类人都不同意我的分类法，坚持觉得别人的都不算。这种人一般来说就有圈管的潜质了。不过没关系，我说了，我的主业是骂人。我觉得有时候看到文被雷到不吐不快但实在有违我的原则，除了回家自己和亲友吐槽之外还真没办法，人家还不一定爱听。但是圈管这东西太方便了，我可以随便辱骂，完全不用憋着。而且圈管的文我喷起来毫无心理压力。你都不尊重别人创作了，我凭什么尊重你的？来而不往非礼也。

回到刚才的黑暗面问题。黑暗面和复杂性是不可分开的。不能直面人物和世界的黑暗面，就不能写好文。虽然有些作品可以回避这些，但是不表示必须所有作品都要回避。写了黑暗面和复杂性当然不一定是有深度的好文，也可能是装逼的角度和我前面说的那种不一样，但是这东西原则上是没问题的。写了黑深残不一定好，不写也不一定不好，但是写不写关圈管屁事。

我之前还特别傻逼兮兮地想要讨论行为的边界和到底怎么样算是不尊重人平时该怎么做不该怎么做该在哪里做什么之类的狗屁，苦口婆心了一堆结果只有一大堆弱智跟在我后头复读机式辱骂，完全看不懂大概也不看我在讲什么。后来我意识到那些小论文屁用没有，而且其实也不完全符合我的原则，因为我也没资格告诉别人该怎么做。

我现在的原则就简单多了： **谁骂我和我喜欢的人和物，我就骂死你。** 对有些特别过分的人，还要见一次骂一次，就算已经骂死了也要翻尸倒骨没事挖出来再骂一通，骂到你想到我萌的CP人物名字就PTSD。

暴力是他们听得懂的唯一语言。我只能承诺不首先使用暴力，但是绝不承诺放弃使用暴力。

我觉得真的什么动画漫画全年龄向的作品里面有些心智不成熟的人这个不行那个不行我就认了，反正我不混那种圈子。历史圈你们还在这里装纯洁，真的是睁着狗眼装熊瞎子。三次元比创作残酷黑暗一万倍，只有你想不到的没有没发生的。如果有些事你不知道没听过，那就是你根本没好好看历史。或者你是李弘转世，看了春秋记载弑君都要被雷觉得这东西不该记下来，只好改学礼记。要这样的话，还是别萌历史了，不适合你，回家看喜羊羊……哦不行，那个太暴力已经不让播了，多半也不适合。

还有那些拿着演义给我纠正我的三国志梗不对的人，你回去做个整容吧，我隔着屏幕都摸到你的脸皮了。

好了我不骂人了，这个是正经分析（？）文。

总之我自己的原则是艺术没有禁区。当然个别特定内容，比如lian童是国际上都谴责的，但是至少美国来说，法律规定上，文学作品中的lian童不算违法。 **文学完全没有禁区。**

至于文学评论是另一回事。我也不想多费劲分析什么文学评论和攻击作者的区别了。总之文学评论和文学本身一样有好的有不好的，而且界限也不明显，只能说公道自在人心。反正我的原则还是那个，谁和我讨论交流我就参与讨论，谁骂我我就骂死谁。

再说深层一些，你不能直面的东西是你的弱点，是你的软肋和缺失。一个拒绝审视和碰触所谓黑暗邪恶的人，永远是在这些东西面前最脆弱的人。马克·吐温有一个作品叫做《败坏了哈德莱堡的人》讲的是一个以正直诚实著名的城镇从不接受任何诱惑，却被一个要报复他们的人用金钱诱惑并且整个城镇几乎全都丧失了诚实的道德，从此他们说，请让我们接受诱惑。

 **如果你对邪恶一无所知，你就已经站在邪恶的魔爪里面了** ，唯一的问题就是它什么时候收紧指头。

由这里可以回答“读了同人文学坏怎么办”的问题。诚然，文学能够影响社会，但是绝壁不是“有人读了我的文描写谋杀他就去谋杀了”这么运作的。如果你还停留在这个层次，请给幼儿园大班打电话报名，或者给精神病院打电话也行。郭德纲抱怨过，你看电影电视那些东西都知道是假的，怎么到我们这里都是真的？你有那么多机会学坏都没学坏，我怎么就能把你教坏了？

当然在这里郭德纲也是反面教材。他那些传统段子里面所谓惩恶扬善的故事，恰好是“败坏了哈德莱堡”的罪魁祸首。 **不负责任的道德说教和脱离现实的“美化”式创作，影响其实非常坏** 。但是这里请注意，凡是这种创作，不是出于对于邪恶的无知就是回避，几乎没有直面黑暗的精神和勇气，往往是一厢情愿式的创作，不管是落在道德天平的哪一边。但是这样的东西也不能简单靠批判就能够改变。最有趣的是，人们往往不会批判它们。它们不会揭露真实的痛苦，不会直面人性的黑暗，让人们直面世界和人生的荒唐；它们不但不让人感到刺激和疼痛，反而可以麻痹这些感受。道德在这些深层的人性挣扎里轻如鸿毛，只有人们的真实感受和存在才重如泰山。可是大部分人，往往选择看不到屋子里的大象。

就算不说到这么人生的层面，只是从写同人文来说，你不能直面黑暗面，就没有看问题的大局观，那么创作自然也会有所缺失。当然作为同人文作者也许永远不碰触那一块也可以，我不知道，也许对历史作品不适合，除非只写架空。

而架空的悖论正在于，因为大部分人对人物的理解没有那么深，加上背景的改变，导致其实人物完全失真。你可以说他们性格塑造没有特别偏离原本的样子，但其实真正有没有触及灵魂，就只有自己知道了。

当然这里是最深的层次，不想达到这一步也无所谓。有人说我就要肉别的不管。抱歉你现在点X有点晚了。

还有人可能说对人物是不是应该有尊重。对活着的真人的话确实有一些局限，不过我没有经验不做评价。 **对纯虚构人物，没有，他们没有人权** ，是的你没听错。但是他们有版权，而且，不要骚扰作者。

对历史人物，我的态度基本倾向于对待虚构人物一样，但是在涉及三次元的时候更加谨慎一些。

基本思路是：你的创作不可能伤害或者影响到他们。而且历史本身是一种人的重新叙事。严格来说， **历史上的真实事件是原作，而史书是第一次同人创作。** 我们都是二三四五六七次同人。甚至说得更严重一些，我们生活在叙事当中，我们大多数时候没有直接认知事物和人的真实，而是透过叙事理解真实。所以有些宗教的目的是接近绝对的真实。不过这个就扯远了，成了哲学宗教的东西。但是历史，尤其是那些久远历史，比起活生生的三次元，是更接近叙事重构的。而且这种叙事是会随着时间改变的。萌三国的人大概很清楚我在说什么吧。三国演义已经彻底重构了三国的叙事，就算学术和历史界也不能完全免除其影响。三国变成了两条并行的历史叙事，一条是民间传说和创作，一条是原始的历史记录。所以如果同人作者有什么可能的实质性影响，对一个历史人物的话，大概唯一做到这一点的是罗贯中——他还是收集了几代人口耳相传的民间传说才创作出来的。很多历史其实都有这样的两条并行路线，只是三国是教科书式的典型而已。

所以作为一个同人作者，在讨论不尊重，影响甚至伤害历史人物之前，最好照照镜子看看自己长几个脑袋几只手，能活得比王八还是比乌龟长，繁殖能力是不是超过蟑螂和老鼠。如果一样都做不到，就算了吧。人生不满百，常怀千年忧——这还是倒回去的千年，太亏了。

当然这是我的个人想法，认真讨论欢迎，至于想要涉及语言暴力的，我已经展示过了，就不重复了。

总而言之，认真对待人物的多面性和复杂性，进行细致的分析，最重要的是真正用同理心理解人物——站在人物的立场上去思考，此时此刻要对历史背景和社会构成有很深的了解才能够完成这个目标。之后又要把人物带入回到自己身上，用一个普通人的视角来进行常识性思考，理解一些历史没有给出的逻辑链条，因此也要自己所处的社会有明确的判断和理解。所以说，自我代入是必不可少的，而且要双向带入，还要能够带入进去同时又站在外面，所谓的跳出跳入。只有找到这个平衡点，才能写出最好的文来。这一点我自己也在一直努力，希望能够看到进步。

当然，我这么说听起来特别复杂，其实如果一个作者特别喜欢特定的角色写多了以后，这个就成了她本身的一个习惯，本能一样的东西，拿起来就写，驾轻就熟，万变不离其宗。这时候作者和人物其实是有一种精神交流的状态的，虽然不是我们平时说的那种精神交流。而且作者会随着阅历增长对人物了解有所变化和加深，这是非常可贵的。

总之只要对人物把握的彻底，同人文写作就不是戴着镣铐跳舞，而是 **有那个人物作为你的舞伴，让舞姿更美。**

我也不知道这逗比玩意儿为毛写了这么长。结果这破文还要分上下（甚至上中下）。就，今天先发这些，明天我切入三国和姜钟……如果有人要看的话。

PS：想写好文从纯粹技术层面来说有很多技巧啦我就不班门弄斧了。什么剧情设置节奏冲突之类之类，有很多专业书籍讲。而且好文是改出来的，从这个角度来说错别字都不改的我还是闭嘴好了。大家别学我。


	2. 正月十八：随便写点关于同人创作和姜钟以及其他乱七八糟的感想（下）

接下来才是迟到的正题：关于姜钟，和这两个人物本身。一些个人见解和不成形的分析，大家看个热闹就好。其实类似的我以前好像写过，不过以前有任何东西都尸骨无存了所以没留下黑历史嘻嘻（？

……好了我正经点。

首先说我对CP这东西的态度。我觉得所有寻章摘句找谁谁是不是真爱的，尤其是这时候还要扯上历史真相的，真的是非常匪夷所思。我觉得历史真相或者历史最可能的真相是什么，那是历史学家的事情，不是同人作者的事情。当然历史爱好者可以研究到底怎样更有可能，但是如果把这件事和CP的所谓合理性放在一起讨论，完全属于越界了。

CP向同人是一种历史小说创作，就是明知道我写的是虚构的。虚构是小说创作的大前提。如果有人揪着罗贯中：“你说！你说你为什么写诸葛亮借东风借寿！你真的觉得他会法术吗？”大家一定觉得是精神病院院墙塌了。那为什么居然有拉着同人作者说“你觉得某某和某某之间真的有爱情吗？”

当然不是真的了。早起记得吃药哈。

至少我会默认成不是真的，然后如果有什么证据推翻这个假设或者有其他可能性我才会另有说法。

历史上不管事实如何，那都是历史本身的事情。在同人创作和分析中，即使混入了再多的历史要素，最终也是为了虚构做铺垫的。看了什么东西觉得CP好萌，那只能说历史给了人灵感，提供了素材。“你看某人做了某件事一定是真爱吧”最多算一句玩笑话。历史资料能证明某些人的关系好也罢，不好也罢，都和同人创作其实没什么关系。

让历史的归历史，小说的归小说。

另外既然说历史是一个素材，那么就是说在创作中它是没有判断的。当然每个作者难免有自己的偏向性，但不管怎么说，同人是一种解读方式的呈现。我可能写某个文的时候使用某种说法，而另一个矛盾的说法会有不同的故事，我下一个文可以用。所以同人文的故事呈现对我来说，重要的是人物和剧情，而不是某种解读到底有多可能多不可能。

所以我接下来说CP，也先从历史作为“素材”的角度来分析，然后到人物的时候再说我对历史本身的理解。

姜钟是我至少在前一些年见识浅薄的时候，见过的历史上天然形成的戏剧性元素最全的故事。所以我从高中时候还不知道萌CP耽美同人之类是何物的时候就义无反顾地喜欢上了这个CP，尤其是罗贯中还给他们加了个结拜戏码，真的是深得我心。

关于文学创作的“冲突”大家只要稍微写一些文或者看小说多的人都应该明白是什么意思，我就不多解释了。冲突是故事的核心。还有就是铺垫，转折，悬念，节奏之类，也是好故事的必要元素。姜钟之间的所有故事就仿佛是一场预先排好的历史大戏。当然，剧本主要撰写人是姜维同志，这货脑洞不是一般的大，再加上他疑似写过蒲元别传，我一直戏称他为同人大手姜维大大。

首先姜钟的故事是有铺垫的。虽然钟会在历史上一直等到了最后灭季汉才出场带兵打仗见到姜维，但是其实他们早就知道彼此。夏侯霸就警告过姜维，钟会非同寻常，姜维想必应该对这种年纪轻轻就被人这么高评价的人有很深的印象；而姜维连年祸害魏国，估计钟会早就听这个名字如雷贯耳了。再加上那时候品评名士，姜维风度超群，钟会估计也该听到一些什么闲碎八卦轶闻，应该对这个人心向往之——不管只是好奇还是动了什么念头。

接下来钟会带兵进攻蜀地。路上尽量保护民众 ，善待百姓，并且祭拜诸葛亮和蒋琬之墓，显得态度十分诚恳。这一点非常重要。魏国有个毛病，曹操时候留下来的光荣传统，就是动不动就屠城，如果城市抵抗过于激烈就会出现这种情况，曹操干过无数次，司马懿也干过。而季汉没有这个黑历史。在这个背景衬托下，钟会的行为显得非常令人有好感。

当然有人说钟会当时也许就有反心所以收买人心。行，反正当年刘备黑也是这么批评刘备的，我习惯了。

姜维守剑阁，根本没和钟会直接交手。他们虽然是对手，但其实没啥实质上的冲突。反而是邓艾突然使了阴招同时交了好运，又一路上没有任何有实力的抵抗，刘禅派出来对付他的都是没什么经验的草包，所以顺利取得大功。这一下他同时得罪了姜维和钟会两个人。季汉灭亡，姜维投降钟会。

戏剧性安排：两个人官方设定是敌人，但是冲突较小，反而有共同的敌人和共同利益——一个更大的第三方冲突，并且阴差阳错走到一起。但是他们的各自目标还不一样。

转折：姜维面临灭国投降。钟会取得大功但是局势诡异悬而未决。

接下来两个人混到一起。两人见面以后马上就碰撞出了奇怪的火花，以各自的方式真情实感了一顿，后来关系就好起来了。至于姜维大大这个神奇的复国脑洞是投降之前还是之后想出来的，我暂时不做评价。不过这正如我上篇所说，历史记载之间诸多空白，正好各位同人写手来填补。因为不确定，所以这个地方我可以写八百种解释。但不管怎么说，这里面出现了下面一个戏剧性冲突元素：姜维和钟会之间有一颗不定时炸弹。他们事情没成还能同心协力，一旦事成，迟早引爆。

这个炸弹，在任何故事创作当中，哪怕并不涉及感情，甚至哪怕姜维是看钟会不顺眼早就想弄死他，这样一个随时可以引发的动乱，也是一个极好的悬念。更何况情好欢甚是汉晋春秋记载的，不是谁瞎编的。当然可以说姜维是在为了复国演戏——这下姜维除了同人大手，还是影帝，简直是个文艺奇才。钟会对姜维自然是没得说——当然也可以说他是善待降将收买人心，反正这个要素也肯定是有的，不过他夸奖姜维的话，估计是真心。不然他应该对着蜀人说，不该对杜预讲。

不管怎么说，两人对着演戏其实对对方怀恨在心也好，假戏真做进退两难也罢。八百种可能性排列组合，每一种都是一场狗血大戏。

如果这个故事真的发展到了钟会成功自立稳定局面，那估计就是冥冥之中有个文学巨擘在精心安排剧情。但是很显然从历史大势来看，钟会这个一时脑热，至少是缺乏准备和基础的反乱在当时那个大环境下肯定毫无希望，姜维这个脑洞更是过于清奇，就算有个写手自己估计都觉得写的不合理，赶紧推翻。

于是他们就被推翻了（冷

到这里前面的的铺垫和推起来逐渐推向高潮的剧情等于咔嚓一下戛然而止，稍微有些让人失望。尤其是他们的失败原因并不是什么历史大局的不可抗力，看起来主要是钟会不够谨慎和不够果断所致。怎么讲，稍微有点意外的成分，比如韩剧那种主角突然得了癌症之类的。

但再细致看下来，这个结局也是有迹可循的，不是完全的强行斩断故事。就拿钟会的犹豫不决来说。钟会为什么坚持不杀魏将？我感觉最重要的原因，就是忌惮姜维或者说以姜维为首的蜀汉降将。一旦他杀了大部分魏将，他便成了光杆司令客场作战，可以说完全任人宰割，哪怕姜维没有什么复国的阴谋，看到这么好的机会也不由他不动歪心思。他的计划估计是先反了再说，到时候魏将们就和他是一条船上的蚂蚱，想跑也难了，只能陪着他破釜沉舟。

所以这个糟糕的结局，某种程度上也是前文有所铺垫的。所以虽然结尾仓促，但是并不突兀。这整个故事就是一个顶级剧本的标配，完全有一个成为好故事的潜力。以天然形成的故事来看，已经很可以了。同时写同人又可以架空，自然可以脑补他们事成之后的故事。

这整个事件，从钟会出兵的时候，就有前文铺垫，一直到最后结束，人物关系错综复杂，冲突点无数。人和环境，人和人，人自身的冲突，包括潜在的冲突和显性冲突，林林总总，随意如何组合都可以开脑洞。各种悬念和转折浑然天成，还有各种阴谋诡计尔虞我诈，一直到失败的高潮之前，都可以说是一个剧本教科书了。

再说说人物平衡。这故事的剧情发展，即外部冲突演进谁是主要操盘手？钟会。姜维没有什么主动发展势态的能力，除了煽风点火。谁的人物内部冲突更丰富？姜维。他是潜伏者和悬念的负责人，有直观的两面性和潜在的内在冲突。钟会对局势直接掌控权力更大，是决策人和执行者；姜维则是主场作战，信息更全面同时从个人角度来说更有掌控力。

双主角人物戏份平衡分工明确，同时张力十足，又一个好剧本要素。

因为是好剧本，所以感情戏才能水到渠成。我这个人向来不喜欢所谓纯写恋爱的东西，不管是BG还是BL，不是说我对这个不感兴趣，而是能写好的太少了。写到最后多半都是强行撒狗血，你无情你无耻你无理取闹，或者其中有一个人有话说清楚会死掉的病所以制造了无数误会，要不就是不伦之恋，要不就是马上就要HE了突然被车撞了得癌症了诸如此类。

还有恋爱这个东西一项遭到的一个诟病就是“格局小”，因为每天就是家长里短，你说了一句话不对我做一件事不好，一点鸡毛蒜皮没完没了。当然这种我认为都是没写好造成的，不是恋爱戏本身的缺陷。

写好感情我认为有两种模式，一种就是你的感情天赋点满，随便说几句话能弄哭一堆人。这种是天生的，不行就是不行，除非你突然醍醐灌顶或者经历半生人生感悟感情坎坷，才有可能往这个角度进化，不然就别想了。

还有一种就是正常人可以做到的：没有“恋爱”这件事本身。谈恋爱不是故事，不是小说，不是剧情。如果只用感情发展推动剧情，那么就会变成强行设定无理取闹。恋爱的故事必须在另一个大背景里面进行，人物必须有自己的动机和需求，然后把恋爱穿插其中。但是这样也会变成双线前行，谈恋爱，打仗，谈恋爱，打仗。我见过很多历史同人都是这样的，出去打仗然后回家讨论战况同时谈恋爱，感觉像是在玩国产剑侠RPG，跑迷宫，看剧情，两者之间没啥结合。

但是姜钟的最大好处就是他们自带感情和剧情融合剧本。要写他们的感情变化必须涉及到他们的诉求和计划，必须描绘大局的变动。而写到局势和每个人安排自己的行为的时候，感情有一定会在其中起作用。如果还是用游戏做比喻（虽然这次我的比喻估计大家不知道但我必须安利），那就是上古卷轴3：晨风和地平线：黎明时分这一类的，世界观和剧情和人物塑造完全有机结合在一起，拆分出其中一个，整个系统就要崩塌。

姜维试探钟会劝他功成身退那段话，以及我前文所说的钟会因为忌惮姜维而犹豫不决，这些场景里面很关键的点就是他们个人之间的信任和不信任之间的纠缠。姜维的这个计划，所依赖的主要要素不是大局，也不是能力，而完全是钟会个人的决断和对情况的判断，他的野心和对姜维的信任。这个故事里两个人个人的动机和链接是一个对事情走向非常重要的要素。至于事态发展对他们的关系的影响，自然不必说了。

这样一个大背景，神剧本，出色的人物配置，如果再加上干柴烈火的恋爱戏码，简直无敌。凭着对好故事和狗血的天然敏感，我很快就抓住了这个千载难逢的CP。历史向很多CP，有琴瑟和鸣，有化敌为友，有分道扬镳，也有相爱相杀，但是一般都是长期发展，而且变化缓慢，本身不直接构成戏剧性，或者说有些时间段有戏剧性的成分，但是整个CP的故事整体不是戏剧。

姜钟是一个短时间内爆发的，戏剧性要素一应俱全的，无需过多雕琢的天然三幕大戏，混合各种阴谋阳谋，感情起伏，信任和背叛，志向和野心，凡此种种难以罗列全部，实在是难能可贵。这等浑然天成的好剧本不写同人，简直暴殄天物。

只可惜我写他们两个的时候没有三国杀那么多人设也没有无双钟会，连姜维在无双里都是个可有可无的角色（直到现在无双姜维也仍旧辣眼），我当时都有种我在发明CP的错觉（当然我无意中发明CP后来还能传播开来的也不是这一次了）。现在这个明珠终于没有埋没黄沙之中，我也是很欣慰了。

说完CP说说两个人物本身，包括我对历史的个人解读和进一步的狗血CP向脑补。

先说姜维。

我的文《万虺》应该是我对这个人的最核心的理解的全面表达：姜维这个人简直就是克苏鲁一样的存在（x

他有几个关键词：自由意志，自我实现，为自我的存在赋予意义。人本主义和存在主义的东西放在他身上真的毫不违和。

我们已经无法知晓历史人物真正的想法和意图。易中天说，你想知道的话只能把他们挖出来问问，他们还不一定讲实话。其实历史人物已经在历史的叙述的构建里成了一个超脱于人的存在，而变成了一个符号，标签，理想型之类的东西。姜维身上的很多东西都已经成谜，而不同的谜底会给这个人物赋予完全不同的解释。

一个不得不注意的事实是，姜维的密谋全部都是裴注里面的。裴注给三国志增加了很多东西，可以说，裴注让三国志变成了一本完全不同的历史。姜维的密谋虽然不是孤证，多本书中都有记载，却无一例外都是东晋之后成书的作品。

现代有机密档案解密制度，所以有些当代人不知道的事情后代会知道的更清楚。古代估计是没有这种东西的，不过陈寿没有记载并不排除当局者迷的原因，或者当时就是一件非常隐秘的事情，到后来才慢慢变成了历史而流传于天下——有些事情就是这样的，当时机要重重，后来不过笑谈而已。而且陈寿写三国志，可以说是不绝对采信之事不会写进去，这种本来就看起来有些可疑，又很难求证的事情，即使他知道一些风声，也不会轻易记录的。然而我也不能说这件事是板上钉钉的真事。 “蜀人于今伤之”和姜维密谋，很难说哪个是因哪个是果——可能因为晋统治太糟糕，所以蜀人才怀念季汉，也许就有人替姜维开了这么个脑洞，然后传来传去传得真假莫测也未可知。

我觉得说姜维复国这件事可能是没有的，这说法非常令人难以接受，也包括我自己在内——毕竟在我看来，这一件事给姜维的人设bigger上调了几个数量级。没有这件事大概我根本不会注意到他。

至于那些给姜维贴了个忠臣的标签的人大概连这种可能性都不会考虑的——姜维如果不是一心为汉最后把自己的全部都拼进去，那他还是人吗？

那我倒要问问，姜维凭什么一定要为了汉室拼命成这样？他投汉三十多年，做的还不够吗？哪有一点对不住汉室恩情的？到了最后刘禅在成都未作抵抗就投降了，他家的天下他都不当回事，姜维为他拼命是道义，不拼命也是本分。孙盛这个姜维黑说姜维败不死难所以不可谓节，这话听着就是为了黑而黑，同黑的还有那句“策名魏室，而外奔蜀朝，违君徇利，不可谓忠”——好大一个地图炮，一杆子打翻三国多半船的人。所以裴松之都忍不住说，除了背母不孝这件事确实是个黑点，其余几个批评都“过苦”。纵观三国前后，有几个真的“死难”的？国家尚有希望的时候确实还有些忠臣拼死一搏，真的到了主君投降或者乱臣篡位的时候，哪有几个给国家殉葬的？

（所以姜维祠里面贴二十四孝图到底是几个意思？）

所以姜维投降，即使没有复国计划，也不算辜负了谁，只是说如果这样那么这个人物就减色许多，变成历史中的平常一人了。

现在从各种史料看，复国这个说法还是有很多合理性的。我更倾向于采信这个。但即使有复国之说，姜维投降这个行为本身，仍和没有这件事，本质上是一样的。

为什么？因为他在投降之前开出这个脑洞的可能性微乎其微。他投降的时候的局势，只有一种可能性，就是投降以后一切就结束了。

三国演义给他辩解，说他不是不死节，而是为了撺掇钟会造反然后复国才投降的。这个怎么讲，非要说的话也不是绝对不行，毕竟我们可以强行说钟会对百姓秋毫无犯和祭拜蜀中故臣是为了收买人心，但是即使如此，姜维能从这件事上看出来钟会要造反，并且迅速地跳跃到了钟会将要很信任自己于是可以利用钟会完成复国计划，还是有点脑补过头了。除非他会未卜先知，不然这种思路实在是太过清奇。大概只有三国演义里面诸葛神棍的徒弟，才有这种未卜先知的技巧。

历史上，最大的可能性就是他先投降再说，走一步看一步。

但是这并不是说他绝对没有计划——他其实多半也有个估摸，邓艾靠的是奇兵一举成功，没有什么杀戮很重的战斗，成都也没有遭到血洗，可以说蜀汉兵力财物损失并不算严重，实力尚存，说不定事情还有转机。

姜维此人总是让我想到康德的自由观——只有当一个人的意志是理性的自主决定的时候，才是自由的。一个人根据自己的理性来为自己制定准则和自我立法并且据此行事，这个人才拥有真正的自由。从这个角度来说，他拥有一种自由意志。这一点还有一个佐证，就是郤正那句“宅舍弊薄，资财无余，侧室无妾媵之亵，后庭无声乐之娱。衣服取供，舆马取备，饮食节制，不奢不约，官给费用，随手消尽；察其所以然者，非以激贪厉浊，抑情自割也。直谓如是为足，不在多求。”

马斯洛需求层次理论讲五层次需求：生理需求，安全的需求，社交需求，尊重需求，最高是自我实现需求。只有下面一层实现或者接近实现，才会向上寻求满足。当然具体实践起来就复杂多了，这里只是说的基本思路。

姜维整个人都展现了一种自我实现的状态。他没有任何刻意追求名声地位的行为。无论古今，奢华豪富都是一种地位的象征，而克制欲望坚守清廉也是一种道德楷模，姜维却偏偏两个都不想要。“不奢不约”，“非以激贪厉浊，抑情自割”，其实是一种境界。他既不放纵，不刻奇，也不是很在乎世人乃至历史对他的看法。他处理杨戏展现了“外宽内忌“的一面，年轻时候好立功名和阴养死士更看起来有些一代枭雄的味道。他越到后来，越几乎是完全按照自己的准则行事，一些平常人会在乎的东西，低到美食豪宅女色，高到道德名望乃至青史留名，对他来说全部什么都不是，却又不是看尽世间繁华的出世之人。

这样的人多半是没有什么实质上的恐惧的。所以后主让他投降他就投降了，没有什么废话。众将用刀砍石头发泄的时候，他见了钟会却是不卑不亢——但是又不像是装出来的，正色流涕，想来也是心里有千般滋味，也毫不掩饰。最后成都兵乱，魏兵打进来，眼看就是大势已去。钟会当时已经慌了，完全没有了主心骨，只能问姜维该怎么办。姜维很淡定：那就打啊。

姜维那个时候觉得自己还有希望吗？不知道。大概应该没这么乐观了。但是他六十二岁高龄，带着很少的人在来势汹汹的乱兵之中，还是亲手杀了五六个敌人才被杀死。这个地方我其实在想无数种可能——他如果还心存希望，是不是可以尝试逃走呢？趁着魏军大乱，有没有可能和汉降将降兵会和，卷土重来？当然他未必就不想撤走，也许是被敌人围住了，为了突围而杀敌兵。当时的场景无法完全还原，所以也无法推测他在最后战死之前，到底想的是什么。但不管是战是走，还是兼而有之，他是战至最后一刻的。演义给他安排的仿佛党员临死前交党费一样搞笑的喊了口号再自杀，和这样的悲壮决绝比起来，简直是毁形象。

从这里再回头看最初的问题，姜维投降钟会，也就明白了。那不过也是“但当击之耳”这个思路在这个环境里的表现罢了。反正事情都这样了，走一步看一步呗，万一有希望呢。

并不是结果不重要，结果很重要，他才去拼尽全力一搏。但是他对这个结果有期待而没有执念，有计划而没有恐惧，一直到最后一刻。他已经失去了一切，但同时他拥有一切可能性，却又不被任何东西束缚。此时此刻的姜维应该达到了一种巅峰的境界，所以这段时间的他才格外迷人。

那么好，说完了历史分析，我们来说点加佐料的，CP分析。这样的状态的姜维，可能去爱吗？

其实爱情也是一种自我实现的方式。我甚至觉得它不受需求层次的束缚，至少不受除了第一层需求之外的束缚。越是层次高，接近自我实现的人，越有达到真正的爱情的可能性。但同时他也不会被这种爱情蒙蔽双眼。

说到这里我必须吐一个很个人的槽。我还未成年的时候就萌三国的各种CP，一直到现在在这圈子七进七出如同赵子龙再世，可以说看尽沧桑，但唯一一个一直到现在都没明白的问题是：姜维在姜钟这个CP里，是一个浑然天成的“为了大义牺牲个人感情”的典型，为什么反而成了那群道德主义圈管的众矢之的？就算有些人会写姜维为了钟会放弃蜀汉（其实我是很少见到这种的），但是我自己写的文没有这样的——有人说江有汜是这样。但是江有汜里面姜维为了复兴蜀汉死了两次，其中一次亲手杀死了钟会。他被刘禅害死一次都还没有放弃，直到又被诸葛亮放弃一次，才彻底断了汉室的执念。我觉得这已经够可以了，如果只有“汉室虐我千百遍我待汉室如初恋”那种神经病才能不算不忠，那也只能叫愚忠。还有人纠结剧情设置就不合理的不该写诸葛亮放弃姜维，那我就没啥可说了。要我说那些圈管的垃圾文都不该写，他们好像也没打算听我的。

而且我在三国最严重的PTSD就是“为了大义必须牺牲爱情”的强行设定。总之就是某人和某人或者某人，我就不说名字了，成天纠结“我们的身份和性别导致我们不该相爱这是不道德的但我们好爱对方好痛苦啊”。他们可以就这一个主题写几十万字的同人。问题是这个要他们牺牲爱情的大义，其实就是强行设定的？然后一堆人表示他们克己复礼啊真的好感人啊。回头看到姜钟就觉得这个东西不对啊姜维怎么能爱上仇人？我黑人问号.gif循环播放了好久大概也想明白了一点：他们的为了大义不能谈恋爱的文最后都谈恋爱了，所以大概觉得如果姜维爱上了钟会就不可能杀他了吧。

所以他们并不是萌为了大义不能谈恋爱，恰恰相反，他们萌的是“真爱最终打败了世俗的道德”——但其实并不是，他们最终的走向无一例外还是反对放纵感情，觉得这个不道德，所以虽然已经犯了禁忌但还是继续坚持那个莫名其妙的大义，搞得大家都很痛苦。真正感情打败道德的，他们反而觉得作者人品有问题。但是你们写的人也没好好谈恋爱，也没完全遵守道德啊……这种思路怎么说呢，比当了婊子立牌坊还糟糕，是没当成婊子，也没立成牌坊。我是觉得太亏了，好歹也占一样啊？

好了吐槽完毕，我继续说姜维的CP。我不是觉得姜维为了钟会放弃蜀汉有什么不对，只是觉得这个不符合我对人物的理解。毕竟复兴汉室是他多年来的自我实现目标，不可能为了钟会放弃这个目标。当然写文可以设置各种剧情写他的痛苦挣扎，但是我觉得他不会改变心意，甚至不会动摇。他可能会想要寻找折衷的办法，但是如果退无可退，最后只能牺牲一个的时候，还是会牺牲掉钟会。同时不光是因为人物理解方面，也是因为姜维坚持复国的设置更有戏剧冲突——一旦姜维放弃复国，就如同历史上姜维没有复国计划一样，他们虽然可以成为一个甜蜜的CP，但是所有的闪光点和神来之笔的剧本，都不复存在。

不过我这些年也想明白了，这种对人物的固化理解其实限制我的脑补。我应该探索更多的可能性。所以我也同时想明白了为什么江有汜这个我觉得写的有很多问题的文反而最有名气。

因为在那个文里面我对姜维这个人物理解的那种绝对的自由和自我实现的勇气，全都从复国转到了对钟会的爱情上。这样的爱情大概是一个人能够表达的爱的极致。这样的东西在我惯常的文里根本达不到，姜维为了复国牺牲钟会固然足够狗血，但是狗血和自我实现的强大爱情比起来就是渣渣。至于普通的姜维脑热丢了蜀汉爱钟会的文，这样毫无阻力的爱情也没有任何力度。

我记得有人吐槽各种抗日电影电视剧，包括以前的老抗日电影和后来的抗日神剧，说那里面的日本鬼子塑造的比稻草人多两条腿，完全和弱智一般，一个小孩能打死一个连。这种刻画简直是侮辱我国抗日英雄——被这种人打了八年，你丢不丢人？对敌人的刻画必须敌人强大，才能显示出我打败了敌人所以更强大。把敌人塑造成弱智，那只能说主角也很弱智。

在姜维这里，如果他的愿望是复国，那么他对钟会越是投入真心，最后复国的愿望的胜利就越辉煌。他闯过最难以闯过的情关，在最激烈的感情旋涡里抽身而出，这样的人可以说是无所不能。相反，如果真的要让爱情最后获胜，那么这个复国的愿望就必须是他真正自我的一部分，不是被洗脑，不是为了报恩，不是为了世人可笑的“忠臣”之名和青史几行美誉——这都不是一个人最核心的东西。

无论是哪条路，最后姜维必然是要战胜自己——不是自讨苦吃自我压抑的战胜自己，而是在两个自我实现的目标中选择一个。罗伯特·麦基在《故事》一书中讲的一段话我印象深刻，大意是：故事中人物的“选择”，并非善恶之间的选择，是从两个善中选出一个。

在故事中，明显有对错好坏的选择并不是剧情意义的选择，而不过是对一个人物苍白而失败的刻画罢了。真正有意义的选择是两难选择。

如果把复国和恋爱同并列于自我实现的场景中，对姜维这个人最为核心的拷问，那么他的选择无论是哪种，都是对这个人物最好的升华。

接下来我说说钟会……其实我觉得有点对不起他一直把他拉来当姜维的陪衬。我也不是不爱他，我还是写过他很多个人的东西，还跑去找过他的残留文字，考据过很多内容。不过爱这个东西是不能强迫的。

当然钟会这个角色的代入感，比姜维好多了。姜维就不是个人（褒义），一般人带入他很困难，但是钟会就不一样了。

钟会自然是个不可多得的人才，一般人望尘莫及，但是他从精神层次来说，比姜维更接近普通人。从历史上能够看出他这个人有很多世俗气息，也有很多普通人才有的挣扎，包括各种身不由己和自以为是，骄傲和炫耀，自卑和怨愤。凡此种种，其实更让人亲近。

大家都喜欢说钟会人品有问题，我想了半天无非也就是害了嵇康又害阮籍未遂的事情。害嵇康这件事，他是给司马昭背锅了。当然不是说他没错，只是说这件事和人品关系可能不大，主要是政治斗争问题。但是历史这东西，文人说话总是好使，加上晋这个垃圾朝代不得人心，帮着司马昭的人大概也没有什么好名声。何况钟会最后还造了个反。

其实他造反是最不该黑的。他帮司马昭也没啥可黑。早先魏国篡汉，然后司马昭之心也是路人皆知了，上下一团乌烟瘴气，谁对谁忠诚不忠诚那都是投机倒把的买卖。忠孝节义面上说说就行了，真的拿来评价人不厚道。

有人说钟会是个野心家，我倒是觉得他好功名不假，但是如果说他从小就立志造反，那比说姜维投降之前就计划复国可能性还小。他虽然算无遗策，但是其实很少有独立指挥的经验，遇到关键的事情时，往往不知道怎么处理，优柔寡断。之前在司马昭身边帮着出谋划策，反正最后老大拍板；结果一个人一造反发现事儿大了，又想依靠人，又不能完全信任任何人，只好在卫瓘姜维这些老油条之间犹豫不决进退两难，最后自然也是血本无归。

这人让我觉得非常有趣可以做文章的，也可以有一定程度共鸣的地方是，一直想要努力融入主流社会，寻求一种人际关系上的尊重和地位，但是一直不顺利。他的仕途还可以，但那时候仕途只是一方面，名士圈子也是很重要的。在这地方他就处处碰壁了。他爹一时名臣，他又聪明绝顶而且非常自傲，想来他也不会觉得自己的仕途顺利有什么了不得的地方，甚至可能还觉得没有得到应有的赏识和器重，所以才有力主伐蜀这一出。

总之就是这个人很想和当时的上层社会打成一片，但是最后反而因为种种原因，被逼到了不得不与之彻底决裂的地步。

当然，他其实本身就很不主流。他很有可能是个基佬。这个分析很多了我就不多说了。他从哥哥那里过继来了两个养子，他被杀了以后好像也没什么提到他的妻族被牵连的事情。虽然是他哥哥给他全家求情了，但是造反这么大事情除了儿子之外没有任何人被牵连，大概也能判断他当时没有妻子。也有人说过他是独身一人所以可能造反的话可以佐证。当然他不是没可能年轻时候娶过后来去世了或者离婚了就没再娶，不过种种迹象表明这个人真的有些另类。再加上他对各种名士的态度和行为，下断言他是个基佬也就八九不离十了。虽然那时候男风也不是新鲜事，但是一般人也都三妻四妾家里人口众多，钟会弄成这样的，好像真的是个另类。

所以一般的CP如果有人问我，谁谁在历史上真的喜欢他CP吗，我一般说应该不是。但是钟会是不是真的喜欢姜维，我觉得还是有一定可能的。

钟会是一个被历史的浪潮推搡玩弄的人。怎么说呢，如果没有他后来的造反，他大概会以另一番面目留在历史上，比如他的金石书法，比如他的著作文章。他会成为盖棺定论的名士，不管当时他有没有混入名士圈子里。但是我不知道这样是不是对他来说更好一些——他大概也不是想要这样的生活吧。他被夹在当时的两股互相矛盾的力量当中：野心勃勃的新兴势力，和对纷繁乱世厌倦的退隐之人。他对两者都有好感，都想加入其中，但是最后好像都没有什么好结果。借用一个专业名词，那是一个失范的社会，有一明一暗一阴一阳两股“主流”裹挟着他。他因为才华出众被推上了各种各样的风口浪尖，可是这样的乱世，尤其是在魏国朝堂那种环境里，又有几个人能够自我保全？

大概完全意义上的自我保全，也不是他想要的，不然他大可躺在父亲的威望和家族的财富里安然过一生。可是面对危险挑战，他又应付不来。他是个充满矛盾的人，在种种的挣扎里，他有很多脆弱而敏感的东西暴露出来，可能会让有的人厌恶，但是也会让有些人觉得怜爱。

所以他大概真的是喜欢姜维的吧，就算不是那种意义上的喜欢，只是对一个精神境界很高的人的那种向往。姜维一身名士风范，处世淡然，不做雕琢，却又没有魏晋名士常有的颓废和混沌，是个做实事的人——他简直是钟会要追求的两种东西的最好结合体。钟会对他尊敬有加，情好欢甚，就算是作戏，其中也有三分真情。但是他是个聪明人，恐怕知道姜维这样的人绝对不会永远乖乖在他之下，所以他对姜维应该有所提防。

他为什么造反，到底是司马昭逼的还是他自己这个人就是个造反的人，其实我觉得并不重要——多半是两者都有。这是一个自我实现预言，大家都说你要造反，你时间长了大概也觉得自己要造反了。钟会又是个充满矛盾和纠结的人，而且有时候考虑问题不是非常谨慎。说不定本来也只是他和邓艾的矛盾，到最后就越来越大。不过司马昭早就提防他倒是事实，虽然我觉得司马昭其实对谁的信任都有限度。

钟会在各种各样的矛盾——自我的，外界的——中被裹挟着，最后走上了毁灭的道路。这其中姜维的撺掇有多大作用不知道，不过大概还是有的吧。我觉得姜维如果真的跟他吹胡子瞪眼或者非暴力不合作，他大概也不敢就这么自立，说不定对邓艾的那口气就咽下去了。但是姜维此时影帝模式全开，讨得他的欢心和一定信任，还明里暗里劝他造反，他大概也就动了念头了。

但是钟会一直是个纠结的人，到了最后也是一样。因为对姜维有所信任才能依靠他自立，同时又因为忌惮到了十八日才出于无奈授给他武器盔甲和兵权，然而又在最后危急的时候可怜巴巴地问姜维魏军作乱我们该怎么办？估计姜维当时也很无奈，就知道和这个人起事成不了，不过算了反正就是赌一把（（（

我觉得在历史上，姜维喜欢上他的可能性倒是不大，但是绝对应该也不会对他有什么负面的态度，更不会恨他，不然姜维当时完全可以先杀了钟会。有人说大概姜维没有把他放在眼里。非要这么说也行，但是如果这样的话在钟会手下这些天，他大概会感到憋屈——再怎么不在乎，他也是个有感情的人，如果此时此刻反正也活不了了，一般也要先发泄了再说；就算不是为了发泄这么low，毕竟这一切麻烦都是钟会引起来的，姜维为了蜀汉报仇杀一个他完全没看上的人不算过分。

但是他没有，不但没有杀钟会，反而还替他挡了一阵子。不管是要自己逃跑还是要带着钟会逃跑，还是他觉得还有胜利的希望，至少他到最后都没有对钟会表达出什么怨恨。也许是为了这些天的善待的恩情，也许毕竟钟会是算是因他而落得如此地步所以稍有愧疚，但不管怎么说，他应该不是心如铁石。就算抛开CP私心，我仍然觉得，姜维最后这看起来无法解释的拼死一战，除了流星闪烁般的最后一搏，也可能是，至少一定程度上他给钟会最后的报偿。

所以我觉得如果非要说CP的话，其实反而可能是和很多人脑补的，钟会主动姜维半推半就相反的状态——姜维可以很坦然去爱，钟会却躲躲闪闪。因为姜维是个知道自己在干什么的人，他不会被任何东西搅乱判断和计划。但是钟会却不一样，他时时刻刻被自己的纠结和不确定所困扰，他知道自己不能信任姜维却又不得不去依靠他，尤其是在这种危险甚至必然的毁灭面前，这是一种极大的痛苦，我甚至不清楚，真相对他来说是一种惩罚还是安慰。

最后再回到纯CP脑补上，我再感慨几句。

有人说这两个人不般配，钟会配不上姜维（当然也有反过来说的，都有粉嘛）。我是觉得这么说也不能叫错，不过恋爱这个东西讲配不配得上是一个非常市侩的说法，仿佛卖儿卖女。你可以说从精神境界上他们不在一个层级，或者身份地位什么东西的有不般配的地方，但是爱情是没有道理的，也是自由的，是纯粹的个人的精神的鸣响，容不得他人插话。它不是你给母猪配种，这个种猪不够雄壮健康，配不上我家英雄母亲。

我认识的大部分姜钟粉都说，他们同死是最好的结局。当然这就是纯粹的CP粉发言了。其实他们两个人就算真的爱得死去活来，恐怕也宁可面对成功之后不得不和对方挑明一切的两难选择。爱情只是他们在失败到来的时候最后一点慰藉。但起码好过一无所有。

钟会接到司马昭带兵前来的消息的时候，是很吃惊的。他即使之前已经有了造反的打算，可能也没有什么明确的计划和决心。但是现在他被迫不得不采取行动了。他觉得自己有多少胜算吗？我觉得未必，大概也是豁出去了赌一把的心态。而姜维从灭国那天开始就已经是这个状态了。他们如同两个亡命之徒，不得不同病相怜。姜钟两个人到了各自生命的尾声，被历史的大潮裹挟着推到了一个他们从来没有经历过的的环境里，进入了一段他们无法预料的命运当中。钟会没有什么依靠，只能勉为其难依靠姜维，而姜维又何尝不是这样？他甚至无法依靠刘禅，他所效忠的皇帝，这个帝国最后的符号。他们其实是在陌生残忍的命运当中相依为命之人，但是又是彼此最危险的潜在敌人。

纯粹的爱情不需要坦诚，不需要浪漫，不需要美好，不需要温柔，什么都不需要。长久稳定的关系需要这些，但这不是他们两个人的目标。就算钟会是他们中间的爱的更多的一个，但是我也不觉得他是那种被爱情蒙蔽所以才被姜维牵着鼻子走，最后发现真相痛哭流涕觉得你怎么这么对不起我的人。他当然知道所有的残酷和清醒的真实，躲在暗处的姜维更是心知肚明，但他们之间的爱情不需要什么奉献投入不需要什么小心呵护。这一对CP之间的感情是爱情爆发出来的时候最新鲜最原始最蛮荒的样子。它一往无前而又小心翼翼，脆弱而又疯狂，混沌而又明晰。它可能会变成任何一种东西。在一般的时候这种爱情很快就会被驯化或者消灭。但是姜钟两人恰好身处这样一个漩涡里，他们随时保持理性精明的判断，步步为营如履薄冰，不知道自己有没有明天，也不知道这个明天如果到来，对方会身处何地。

如果是这样那就勇敢去爱吧，那是灵魂唯一的栖身之所，是最大的不确定里最确定无疑的东西，哪怕这幻象的天堂随时都有可能崩塌。即使如此，他们还是可以义无反顾去爱，暂时抛弃一切顾虑和算计，然后在时代的暗幕降下之后，独自面对在这个荒诞的世界里，他们亲手为自己建造的地狱。


	3. 关于姜维大大影帝问题的补充讨论

看到 [@20flightrock](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3959093) 的考据文章（[一](https://ghostwalk.lofter.com/post/3c6935_1c81aff72)，[二](https://ghostwalk.lofter.com/post/3c6935_1c81b268d)，[三](https://ghostwalk.lofter.com/post/3c6935_1c81b2ec3)，[四](https://ghostwalk.lofter.com/post/3c6935_1c81b4118)），感觉很受启发，评论里面比较零碎，于是我单独开一贴。

这些论证我是基本同意的，也很详尽从历史角度没什么可以补充的了。最重要的是，这些分析让我对这个问题又加深了一层思考。

其实我在我的分析文里面说到的姜维“影帝”，除了调侃之外，也主要是说，这是一种可能性，或者说一种思路。其实那篇文我也是让步地说，就算是姜维在演，如何如何，但其实并不代表我个人观点——或者说我个人观点也没那么重要，大家心里自有判断。我只是说，从最糟糕的角度出发，他们关系也不是一般说的那么坏，至于比那还要好的情况，就不用我多说了。

当然那篇文主要说的是CP，就算贴近历史，也是私心产物。我不善于整理并罗列史料论证我的历史观点，我的观点也是随着读史料而变化的。历史本身并不是我的专长，我更擅长的是讨论人，讨论可能性的人，在历史大量信息遗漏之后剩下的残简断片中能够整理归纳出来的人。我之前的小论文也说过，历史人物其实不是真正意义上的三次元人，而是一个符号化的东西。我要做的是尽我所能，把他们还原成为一个完满的人的形象。这里当然充满了自我的代入，脑补，推测和妄想，但不管怎么说，这是一个立足角度。

现在正好有考据大大考据了这么多，我可以站在巨人的肩膀上多说几句了。

我们在说姜维“影帝”的时候，我认为我们在说什么？我们实际上在说什么？

其实语言这个东西是有局限和迷惑性的。当我们说“演”“委屈”“虚情假意”之类的词的时候，说话人心里有个意思，但是听话人心里的意思，未必和这个完全对得上。如果是正常的日常交流或者公事角流，所有人都站在对一个话语表达的公共理解立场上沟通，一般不会有太大问题。但一旦涉及到非常细枝末节的，尤其是情感表达，语言工具的限制马上凸显无疑。

我曾经在亲友群里面讨论“委屈”这个词到底代表什么，那些描写委屈的人，都在写什么；最后给我的感觉是， **语言全部是标签，说出来的东西和实际感受，有一定程度的失真** 。大概一些社会符号和交流理论里面，也提到过语言的信息流失问题。至于标签，我的[正月十八小论文上篇](http://suiweiwujiu.lofter.com/post/30c475d0_1c7f87ab0)提到过。

而这世界上需要心理学家和作家之类的工作，就是要从语言的藩篱当中，解放出人最内涵最隐秘的东西，把它剖解，或表达出来。

我认为关于姜维和钟会的关系，在史料全部展现的情况下，最后剩下的，也就是这一点拼图游戏了。那么我就来做几个拼接的可能性：

**第一层分析：**

按照传统叙事，锣鼓一开就是亡国丧家之痛，一本好书都是这么苦大仇深着开始的。话说姜维，（叫板起唱）其身虽已降，扶汉心不灭；暗定复国计，屈身且从贼 ~~（此处略去一万字囚禁play（？？？）~~ ；国仇心中藏，其痛无处说；强颜做欢笑，忍辱为国祚；天意难圜转，忠魂且哀歌。

……说起来这个怎么看都不像姜维，倒像是什么武侠小说历史小说里面经历亡国之恨的爱国歌女/小姐/公主，进宫当了妃子或者进了高官府邸成了小妾以色事仇敌暗图复仇/复国……什么的……

大家也看出来了， **这是个叙事模板** 。传统小说不大注重这些人的隐秘的，细节的，矛盾的心理和动机，它们更倾向于展现一个模板式的故事，剥削一个叙事模板的最大剩余价值。

这也是为什么红楼梦能够有那么高的文学成就，因为它脱离了这一套标签体系。

在这样的叙述里，姜维的“演”，是一种对自己感情的压抑，是一种痛苦的，分裂的东西。

我觉得这里我需要往深一些说，关于一种文化审美。不得不说中国乃至世界古代，文化是对个人有着强大压抑作用的。个人的感受对于需要强调群体和权威的环境下，是一种危险的东西，性也是如此，参考奥威尔的1984，我就不多说了。但是个人的感情是不可能被压制的，时间长了会产生一种审美，就是在压抑的个人感情中升华出一种美感——痛苦本身也是一种美，是一种人性迸发的东西。

民间叙事有一个典型模板，就是XX和YY不能两全。这是故事的两善择一的“选择”，也是一个痛苦的美的东西。

大义灭亲，忠孝之择，亲人骨肉和国家大义的选择，是我们常见的主题。

这里有一个核心要义， **就是爱和大义的抉择，个人感情和社会价值的矛盾** 。

这是我要说的一种“委屈”，传统叙事里面的“存天理灭人欲”，在强大社会价值面前，把个人的感情毁坏给人看的悲剧表达。

在这层分析当中，姜维的“演”，就是纯粹的演戏，而且不是体验派和本色派，是纯演技派，还是心不甘情不愿的演技派。他根本不赞同自己表达的所有的东西，只是根据局势需要来拼演技。在这里，他把自己的亡国之痛，对敌人的仇恨深深埋在心里，把自己的感情压抑甚至毁灭，献祭给更大的复国大业，社会价值。

在这样的叙述里，才可能出现姜维最后兵败自杀，还要埋怨一下老天爷。他不能不埋怨，因为他已经把自己能够付出的，毁灭的，都贡献出来了，但还是没有一点办法改变历史。

这是一个悲剧，一个个人被社会价值和历史吞噬的悲剧。这里的美来自于姜维“委屈”的痛苦。

我相信这也是很多人所理解的“姜维影帝”的概念。

但这甚至不是历史，只是传统叙事的一层伪装罢了。如之前无数分析，我们很清楚地就能看到，姜维很难在投降之前就定什么复国大计，他最后也没有绝望自杀。他甚至在钟会都绝望了的时候都没有绝望。他需要压抑感情吗？这一场壮烈悲剧，到底谁才是真正的牺牲？

**第二层分析：**

我们需要用一个正常人类的常识，而不是小说家穿凿附会的方法来看这个历史——到这里不得不吐槽一句：我是觉得小说发展这么多年，也脱离了标签化和刻板印象式写作，开始专注更复杂的东西了。戏剧冲突的基本手法还在，但也是要讲究基本法的。看历史看小说看社会现象都好，最忌讳的就是给人贴标签，然后一条道跑到黑。然而这也是无法避免的，人的心理有个出厂设置bug，就是情境归因和性格归因的双标——说白了，对自己和自己熟悉的人，会把好事归结为个人因素，坏事归结为环境使然；对不熟悉的人就反过来。而且随着情景变化和分析者的立场不同，这个双标系统还会随时进行各种排列组合。

所以看历史人物，就会进行种种归因，有一种就是这样运作的，作为姜维粉，有些人会说：姜维这个人忠孝仁义心怀汉室（性格归因），所以要复国，然后因为种种问题（环境归因）最后失败了。

但是我觉得稍微有点文化的人都知道，人的行为和想法是个人和环境共同作用的，绝对不存在什么他复国就是性格失败就是环境这种莫名其妙的两分法。

我在[姜钟分析文](http://suiweiwujiu.lofter.com/post/30c475d0_1c7fd9cde)里面已经大概解释了，姜维的计划更可能的是随着环境变化产生的。他发现钟会可以利用，发现有机可乘，发现自己还有筹码，于是打算豪赌一把。

哦说到这里插一句，有人说姜维“赌徒”人格是对他的一种黑，这个我非常无语。我觉得哪天我可以写个小论文讨论一下啥叫“黑”，如果有人有兴趣的话。

在这样的叙事下，姜维“委屈”吗？他还是委屈的，身为大将军，被敌人追的一路狂奔连丢数城，最后守了好几个月，结果一仗没打就输了。之前自己上书告诉皇帝要注意防备，结果人家根本没鸟你这回事，该吃吃该喝喝啥都没往心里搁，就他一个人到处疯狂连输出带坦克奶爸一把抓，还防备不住后方有猪队友连一个小boss都扛不过去随时暴毙，防不住队长根本就在挂机没打算玩下去。这么惨换了谁都要委屈的。

但这个委屈，就不再是前文说的那种升华的悲剧和个人感情的损毁，而纯粹是一个正常人类面对一个非常无语的现实的反应。更确切的表达是憋屈和窝火。

这个憋屈和窝火，他需要用“演”来掩盖吗？基本不需要。如果他跟钟会抱怨刘禅，抱怨诸葛瞻，抱怨邓艾，抱怨黄皓，抱怨那些乱说乱写的神棍，说不定还甚得钟会之意。当然姜维也不是喜欢抱怨的人，但至少这个委屈他不用特别装。

 **亡国丧家之痛他也是有的，正常人都会有。** 这个他需要装吗？我觉得也基本不需要。说实话，他要是看起来一副“这傻逼国家早就该灭了钟将军我投降你是得偿所愿啊”的样子，钟会不更怀疑他才怪。这根本不是一个正常人类的反应。我觉得他自己也明白这个道理，是个人都明白。 ~~要是写文写谈恋爱他这样还能讲得通，不支持CP还要这么写的简直是自己抽大嘴巴子把所有人物都当傻子。~~

所以从个人情感上，姜维不需要装什么，只要该如何如何就行了。我投降了亡国了就是悲痛嘛，皇帝不行我就是不爽嘛，你钟会要是连这个都接受不了，就这智商已经看不懂手表了，还一起谋反个屁，还不如提前自杀，还能落一个忠臣功臣美名。 ~~还能在事情败露之前一起殉情。~~

在个人情感基本不需要压抑的情况下，他又要和钟会耍诈什么的，那根本谈不上演戏，不就是公事公办，玩策略嘛。反间计之类的算“演”吗？大概也能算， **但是这就完全是一个决策问题和保密系统建设问题** ，根本不涉及到个人的思想感情。我们说“影帝”和“演”，多少有点投入感情，至少也是得让自己“信了”的意味。但是在这个叙事角度下，姜维不存在这个问题。他唯一需要做的就是保证自己和心腹不泄密，不走漏风声。这需要什么“影帝”技巧？姜维又不是街头八卦大叔大妈，知道一点事情都藏不住的人。

~~所以我一直觉得啊，如果能搞清楚这一层逻辑，还坚持论证姜维是演戏骗钟会的，其实内心暗搓搓是支持CP的？~~

**第三层分析：**

其实第二层就差不多说到了点子。 ~~但是我已经被人盖章CP粉，而且又萌这种搞事情的货们，不搞点事情夹杂点私货我怎么过意的去呢？~~ 再说还有一个之前留下的问题没回答，于是我还要多说几句。

开头列出来的考据我觉得对他们两个人的动机和想法已经写得很清楚了，尤其是第三篇，可以参考一下，我不多说了。

当然这里涉及到姜维到底要不要复国，我后面会提。

我要说的是一件事，就是人物的流动性问题。

让我再吐槽一下啊，我就特别不能理解一件事，有的人坚持认为并且实践一个主张，就是一个人，从成年开始，此后他所有的一切的性格想法思维能力行为模式都一成不变直到最后入土为安把这些都钉在棺材板上。

虽然这话很损，但是我还是要说，要这样的话，你唯一活着的意义就是证明人类有活着的天然权利。

最神奇的是这种坚持人不变的人还特别喜欢搞年龄刻板印象，就是一到多少多少岁就该或者一定会如何如何。

就，求求你去医生那里看看脑子？

有些人一黑起谁来恨不得把八十岁老头两岁尿炕的黑历史也翻出来说，你们有意思没有意思？

为什么我们有时候会觉得一个人物在历史上记载精分？因为他就是精分的。人不能两次踏入同一条河流。人物年轻时候和后来变化差距之大，有时候是难以想象的。我不知道大家有没有这个感受，我是有的，我翻出我高中时候的日记或者文什么的看，都觉得……（此处省略一千字骂人话）。

话说回来如果你翻出你很多很多年前的东西还觉得好棒啊我当时比现在状态好多了……

……R.I.P.

我说这些不光是要骂人，更重要的是我要说人物流动问题。

 **人物是流动的。人物不但在岁月长河里是会变的，在短时间内也是会变的，** 尤其是涉及到重大事故。我记得很清楚有个人说，她外公生病家人想去看，她就很不赞同觉得会传染会死人为什么要去，反正也没希望了；但是外公去世了，没见一面的子女痛哭失声，她又意识到，生离死别没有见到最后一面，是很残忍的事情，甚至为了这亲情被传染也值得。但同时她还是能理解担心传染的心情，同时也更能理解那些不怕传染而非要去最危险的地方和亲人爱人在一起的行为。

这才是真正的人性。担心被传染自己保命要紧和为了亲情不惜被传染，是同时存在，同时成立的。

这是我要说的第二个问题， **人的矛盾心理性格和行为是同时存在的，一个人不但在其成长过程中前后不像同一个人，在某一个特定时刻甚至随时随地和自己矛盾** 。

如果不能认清楚这两个前提，一切讨论都没有意义。认可这两个前提的意思就是， **姜维没有一个预设的未来，他不需要按照那个预设刻板印象式的前进** ，他的计划只是战略目标，而他践行的是战术。

甚至即使他按照一个既定目标去做事，中间也有可能发生各种逆转。就像他从沓中逃到剑阁的过程中，有过几次回兵一样。这不是一个单线路的行程。所以这样会产生很多看似矛盾的现象。

那么在这一层讨论当中，“演”是什么意思？

其实就很清楚了： **走一步看一步，和自身的矛盾交流并进行取舍。**

**这个时候说他“演”，这样的语言使用其实是一种误解，是一种站在局势之外对局势之内的人的苛求和不理解，是对人所处的矛盾有意或者无意的忽视。**

我觉得我对姜维的理解和大众理解最大的不同是，在我看来姜维是一个非常自我的人。

这个自我不是自我中心，恰恰相反，他是一个非常圆满的自我（参考我分析文写的自我实现），向外扩散侵略气息的一个状态。

圆满的自我不会自怜不会自怨，不会鼠目寸光，这样的人可以胸怀更加宽广的东西，因为他无所畏惧（安全需求实现），自尊自信（被尊重需求实现），也能够平衡和社会的关系（社交需求实现）。

姜维不是自我牺牲和压抑来成就国家大义的典型，甚至可以说，国家大义这些东西，是他满足了所有的需求之后，最后要完成的自我实现；他不是大汉的工具，大汉是他的自我的一部分。

与传统叙事完全相反的姜维，才是我真正要表达的——他是一个彻头彻尾的个人超越社会价值的状态，所以才能有大汉灭国他还坚持不懈的神奇脑洞。

很简单啊， **从纯粹精神层面来说，大汉不是那个无能的汉天子的，而是他姜维的。从某种意义来说，他不但没有为大汉牺牲什么，反而是大汉的被迫“牺牲”，成就了姜维这个人。**

那就有人要说了（……？），但是之前说姜维的薛定谔的复国……

薛定谔的猫，我解释一下，说的是粒子不可观察性（……）。就是你要观察测量就等于人为施加了影响，观察到的东西不准；如果你不观察，又不知道发生了啥。

这又让我想起一个悖论，叫做难拿的箱子。细节我就不贴进来了蛮长的，[可以点开链接自己看](http://k.sina.com.cn/article_2388518761_8e5de769001007yrv.html)。

我稍微有点跑题，但是我要说的是，姜维的复国，就是一个不可观察系统，也是一个悖论。

姜维真的有计划复国吗？他自己都未必很清楚；计划可以有，但是怎么实现，那是不知道的。

如果说有机会他想不想？肯定想。就算是复国的策划是蜀中父老给他编的，那我觉得也不是空穴来风。这种亡国大将的故事有的是，我知道的这种脑洞过大的故事可不算多，还有一个类似的是太平天国的李秀成，而且说不定也是受了姜维的启发。

这故事能跑到他的头上，而且不是经过后世多年的演变，而是当时活着的人就有此说法，和这个人的特点是有关系的。我估摸他就是给人一个这样的感觉，才会盛传这样的说法。如果他不是这样的人，说白了就算他真的有一封密信什么的，大家估计都不信。

但是这是假设有机会，那么有没有机会呢？

暂时还没有。至少没有到他可以实际行动的时候。

姜维身为降将，虽然被动，但是从记载我们还是可以看出，他积极参与了这次谋反。就算裴注都不算吧，还有钟会想要授予他五万精兵的想法。不管从什么角度来考虑，姜维至少得有基本的配合，才能有这个计划，不然钟会也太疯逼了一点。

姜维配合这个是什么概念？他如果真的带着兵打出去，然后钟会在内部忙活好了他的一亩三分地，再带兵支援，又是怎样的局势？

不知道。历史不能假设。不过很多科幻都是脑内做实验写实验报告，那历史小说也不妨脑内演进历史。

 **其实姜维还可以有一个诉求，除了复国和真心帮助钟会自立之外的第三选项，就是复仇。** 复国不可能的话，至少要把你魏国搞成一团糟。钟会这是天上掉下来的馅饼，此时不搞事更待何时！

他已经六十二岁了，就算是不兵败身死，他还能活多久？ ~~而且看起来他有很严重的胆囊炎或者胆结石估计以后也是个事儿。~~ 钟会自立成功不成功，汉复国的话会怎么样，其实他都不一定看得到了。

说到最后，此时此刻，姜维第一没有板上钉钉的和钟会必然你死我活的计划，第二就算有计划也没有实施计划的条件和能力。开头引用的分析文很清楚了，他就算带兵平了乱兵，也不可能当场杀了钟会，因为这才是他计划的开始阶段——这场大戏其实刚刚开场，可惜落幕的太匆忙。所以所有的可能性都成了悬案，吊在人们头上，一千八百年，供人们猜测和凭吊。

那么到这里，除了灭国之痛和不甘心之类的人之常情外，他还有委屈吗？

没有，我甚至觉得他很爽。大汉在精神层面上属于他，也就是说，其实它灭不灭，并不对姜维造成致命打击。那只是他的一部分，没了自然会疼，但是不会把他打垮。他甚至又有了新的目标，并且可以为之斗志昂扬。玩这么一把大的，充满不确定的赌局，说不定能够激发姜维的斗志——他在沓中屯田的时候说不定才是委屈的，但现在，属于他的舞台又回来了。

那么如果非要说他影帝，他能“演”什么？如前文所说，走一步看一步，伺机而动。他和钟会就算最终目标不同，但其实这不重要，因为那个最终目标太遥远，已经不纳入他的考虑范围。此时此刻他和钟会是一条心的，至少共同的目标都是对付邓艾，对付魏将，对付司马昭，并且根据情况的变化对付魏国。

这里我要插一句，钟会的谋反，也是这么走一步看一步的，而且必须走一步看一步，绝不是上来就计划自己要怎么当皇帝。 ~~何况他要当皇帝，连个皇后都没有，总不能拉上姜维当皇后（咳咳。~~

在两条线路都不确定的前提下，他们只能步步为营。姜维要做到什么？无非争取钟会的最大信任，至少在这个阶段，这样就够了。而这不需要演技，更多的是需要他进行全情投入的本色出演——把自己全部投入进去，因为这就是他要做的事情，他心甘情愿，乐在其中。他没什么可压抑的，没什么可委屈的，为什么需要装？这岂不是脱裤子放屁费二遍事。他的“演”只有临场发挥，小心谨慎，同时释放自己的才华和能量。他的演既然没有剧本，也就没有限制。就算非要说他演戏，也不过是在说，他处于那样的局势里，不能彻底按照自己的意思来，需要配合钟会和其他局势而已。至于其他的那些苦情戏，我觉得都是没有的。

综上所述，我说他对钟会真心实意，不光是从CP角度来说，更多的也是他们此时此刻确实目标一致。这样说来，他对钟会真心实意，和他所谓的复国计划，这一对矛盾，其实就是不矛盾的，它们完全可以并驾齐驱，成为另一个薛定谔的系统。这就是人固有的矛盾的一个体现啊。

至于那之后的阴谋也好，诡计也罢，都是后来的事情了，那是人物流动性的矛盾范畴。

但这些矛盾，都是存在的，也是不可避免的。这是人的局限所致，但也是人的才智和精神之所在。你要是想去掉这些矛盾，就是去掉了他们作为人的本质，也去掉了一些最为核心最为有趣的可能性。

说实话，人要制定长期计划是好的，也是对的，但是我的一些经验和读书的体会告诉我，人看不了那么远。你的计划好也罢坏也罢，有希望也好绝望也好，很快就会发现，事情不是这样的。

这道理我相信钟会懂，姜维也懂。 **他不需要在瞬息万变的时局里面固步自封，提前设定一个什么未来的结局，然后按照那个按部就班地“演”。这不是一个正常人类的思维方式，更不是姜维这个聪明完满的人会做的事情。** 我还是那句话，如果用一个人身处于局势当中的思维，而不是事后诸葛亮，从结果推过程，才能彻底看懂一个人的行为模式和逻辑。

~~最后，说一千道一万，要分析人物，就得自己先当个人，把历史人物也当个人，有点同理心，有点代入感，别每天站在“大局”角度指点江山，就什么都能看懂了。~~


	4. 再研究一下钟会薛定谔的儿子们（……

因为是写文的时候用到一些很……量子物理（？）的梗，又加上之前和人讨论过这个问题，所以忍不住考据一下这件事。

钟会有没有儿子这个问题其实本来不是个问题，一般都是默认古人有儿子的，尤其是三国志·钟会传里面也提到：

> 其以会为司徒，进封县侯，增邑万户。封子二人亭侯，邑各千户。

但是钟会这个人的传比较蛋疼，人家别人的传史料冲突都是和其他人传冲突，他自己的传里面就有所冲突。

> 西曹属邵悌求见曰：“今遣锺会率十馀万衆伐蜀，愚谓会单身无重任，不若使馀人行。”

而且他造反死了以后，他如果有儿子应该至少提一句，钟会儿子谁谁被牵连诛杀，甚至名字都不用说提一下就好？但是并没有。我就很服，他立功封赏，儿子受封提一下，但是诛杀就不提了。

那你不提就都不提吧？但是钟会传提了别人，就是他哥哥的儿子们。

这个也特别薛定谔。

> 会兄子邕，随会与俱死，会所养兄子毅及峻、辿等下狱，当伏诛。

首先这里有个等字，也就是说还可能有别人。钟毓真TM能生。当然也有说等表穷举，也就是说就这几个了。

其次，钟毓传里面提到“子骏嗣”。这个骏和峻是不是同一个人？有些研究者觉得是，字不一样是因为记录问题。我觉得这也很难讲。不过从司马昭赦免文告看，如果说他们都死了钟毓钟繇都绝后了，那么就说明不会再另外有一个钟骏。我暂时采取两人是同一个人名字有记录错误的说法。

重点其实是，这句话有点歧义。钟会养的到底是只有钟毅，然后其他两个和“等”们是兄子，还是说钟会养了他哥哥几乎所有的儿子？

虽然很多史料认为这三个提到的人都是他养着的，但是我觉得及字放在这位置，如果是三人并列，语句上看起来有点不对劲。但是从语义上来说，又看起来像是这个意思。

我一直吐槽他们兄弟俩共用儿子这件事。最不可思议的是，众所周知，史料记录上有钟毓跑去跟司马昭讲我这个弟弟是个祸害精到时候不要祸害我们家。而且也记录钟毓死了的时候，钟会根本不知道。感觉他们关系不怎么样的样子。

那为什么钟毓的儿子们都给他养着？好吧，就假如是钟毓这个人不喜欢养孩子，但是钟会意外的有母性（？）于是就养了一大堆。但是讲道理，你都跑去说你弟弟要造反了，然后把儿子都给他养，这是一种怎样的心理？

还有，钟会和钟毓兄弟年龄差很大的，这就导致了钟毓的儿子和钟会年龄差很小。

诸葛亮第一次北伐的时候，钟毓已经有为政活动记录了。

> 年十四为散骑侍郎，机捷谈笑，有父风。太和初，蜀相诸葛亮围祁山，明帝欲西征，毓上疏曰……

从道理上推断，上疏的时候他肯定已经超过了十四岁。就算是他当时刚做官没多久，那年龄也不小了，最少也得有十六七岁吧。那时候是228年。

钟会呢？当时三岁。

所以很有可能钟毓的大儿子比钟会小不了几岁。钟毓做官早，结婚应该也早，那么生孩子可能也不会太晚。既然钟骏是钟毓的嗣，他很可能是排行靠前的，和钟会年龄差不会太大。钟会十五岁入太学，弱冠做官，不像他哥哥十四岁做官。他要能养孩子最早也得二十岁以后了。那时候钟毓的前几个儿子应该已经十多岁了。

于是这就很搞笑了。一个二十岁的叔叔养十几岁的侄子，他们家人怎么这么喜感。

当然有可能钟毓生孩子很晚，钟会都老大不小了他才生出儿子来。就算是这样，我也很纳闷。你别人不想养都可以，你的嗣子也不自己养？

当然有可能是他们兄弟没有分家另过。钟会如果一直没结婚那和他哥哥住一起也不是不行，正好他哥哥忙的时候可以帮哥哥养孩子（等下这越说越不对了）……不过钟会自己也混的风生水起，养孩子大概只是业余爱好（……

所以我个人的推断是，钟会养了一个，就是钟毅。其他几个都是并列提到而已。

当然对养子这个概念我也得说一下，有的养子确实是从小养着，但是也有可能是长大了然后名份上当个养子，不放弃原来的亲生父子关系，没有实质性的养育。不过这样的话我觉得……特别没事找事。他们家就：我是你爹，你叔父也是你养父，所以你得管他叫爹，而且他比你大不了几岁从年龄上只能当你哥。

……我感觉我在听相声演员甩伦理哏。

不过还有一种可能，就是钟邕可能原来打算继承钟毓。看起来他的年龄是最大的，不但随同钟会出兵。最后在株连问题上也提到了他的子息都被诛杀了。（所以我还得吐个槽，钟邕的子嗣都记了一笔，但是谁考虑过前文被提到的钟会两个儿子的感受了吗！）结果这小子被钟会拉下水了，没办法，钟毓的爵位只能顺位往下继承。如果是这样，也可能确实其他的儿子钟毓都不想要了（……）打包扔给了钟会。

但是这又涉及到前文说的钟会不知道哥哥死了，钟毓跑去给弟弟告黑状的问题。这我还没算上他们母亲争风吃醋差点把他爹都一并害死最后靠皇帝才摆平的上辈子恩怨情仇狗血大戏。

从道理上来说，就算俩人关系不好，但是弟弟没儿子哥哥给过继一个是正常的，诸葛亮诸葛瑾两个人都不在一个国家，照样可以隔空送子。但是这么出血大赠送的我还没听说过。尤其是钟毓如果真的说过那些话，那他不是把自己儿子往火坑里推？为了人伦你推一个没办法，都推进去是几个意思。

不过我想过一个问题：钟会字士季，钟毓字稚叔。也就是说，他们上面还有两个已经成年或者接近成年的兄弟，至少不是早夭的。这样他们排字才会排到伯仲叔季里面的后两个。那么会不会有可能前面的哥哥留下幼子，给钟毓养着，然后俩人接力收养孩子，一直传到钟会手里？

钟毅我个人感觉年龄不大（不过没有依据），如果两个哥哥早死，他不大可能是他们的儿子。钟邕其实可能是，从年龄看也很对，然后亲生父亲死了就给叔父带着了。如果是这样的话，那么钟毓放心让他去跟着自己的大魔头弟弟伐蜀就讲得通了，反正不是亲生的不心疼（……）。

当然，这个伯仲叔季排行可能是大排行，就是钟繇弟弟的儿子和他的一起排。不过如果是这样，他弟弟两个儿子比他的两个儿子年龄大……也蛮奇怪的。他们家真的很搞笑。

说了这么多废话，那么到底之前封了爵位的两个钟会的儿子到底是谁？

不知道（……

我个人的推测是，其中一个必然是钟毅。钟邕是不是的话我基本上也是薛定谔的确定。我写文是这么写过，不过写文谁care（……）。我做的就是个简单的数学题：现在他们俩一共有记录的有四个儿子，然后钟会有两个被杀了，钟毓有两个幸免于难继承爵位。所以正好大家分分（……

不过钟邕后代受牵连大约就是因为钟邕自己参与谋反，其实和钟会的牵连没关系。

那么剩下一个到底是谁？

不是还有个“等”吗（冷

不过后面是这么说的。

> 峻、辿兄弟特原，有官爵者如故。惟毅及邕息伏法。

没有“等”了（……

当然“兄弟”也可以包括别人。那时候小孩子很少做记录。如果有幼子的话也许就不提了。

但是前面提了啊！而且好死不死，特意说了二人。

如果是有过继，一般都过继一个得了，很少有过继二人的。

那如果他有亲生儿子，邵悌到底在表达什么？

这事归根结底怪邵悌（……）没有他这一句话就没有这么多乌龙了。

但是呢没有他这句话钟会的基佬人设就少了一大块乐趣。我还是挺满意的（你


	5. 从钟会的家眷问题发散到他的谋反搞事

本来想续上一篇继续写，后来觉得不完全是一个主题，且有点长，就拆开了。

钟会谋反很多人都分析过，我随便找到一个我觉得还很详细的，给大家分享一下：<https://www.zhihu.com/question/47624829>

我对考据兴趣一般，水平更差，就不班门弄斧了，我只是发表一下个人感慨，也有些剑走偏锋的角度。

关于钟会没有家眷的问题，我说过他不一定没有娶妻生子，可能是有过但是都死了。也有人说他也许只有妾没有妻（其实这个很扯，那得被时的人嚼舌根子说死，还不如什么都没有）。不过其实联系一下众人纷纷预告他会谋反这件事情看，我还真觉得，也许他就是没有过。

为什么大家都说钟会要造反？除了历史记录的证实偏见之外，我怀疑其实和他一直没有家眷有关系。这倒不一定是说，没有家眷就说明这个人已经提前做好了造反的准备，故意不留人质。真心的，那些造反的，谁care过家眷？家眷多半只是推脱用的，真的下了决心才不管他们死活。

古代以孝治天下，核心的理论就是家国一体。在家孝敬父亲，在外对君主就忠诚。宗法体系和家天下的格局密不可分。家就是一个国的缩影，国是家的放大。君主的家庭涉及到国家的未来，同理个人——或者具体说，士大夫阶层，的家庭也是一个微型政治集团。再加上古代有祖先崇拜的传统，后代是对自己的生命延续这个想法深入人心。可以说家庭关系对古人来说是很重要的，除了普通的情感生活生理方面的需求，也是一种微观层面的政治和宗教需求。

那时候不结婚生子是有很大社会压力的，而且也不符合普通人的需求。我以前引用过马斯洛需求层次，家庭，尤其是在那个时代，能够满足几乎从第一层到最后一层的所有需求，所以成立自己的家庭简直是唯一选项。

但是钟会呢？他对这些普通人的家人之间的亲近和家庭关系毫无兴趣，甚至到了反对和抵触的境地，拒绝进入这个关系中。虽然说他可能是基佬，但是如果真的能做到这个地步，和他是不是基佬倒还真不是很大关系。古代搞男风多了去了，但是这个东西和结婚生子是两条体系，完全不发生冲突。就算汉哀帝那么著名的断袖之癖，他不也是有后妃吗？他是皇帝当然不得不结婚，但是当时名流士大夫，也是要背负自己的家庭责任的，不能因为搞基耽误这个大事。甚至你可以不思进取，但是不能不思家庭伦理。

但是钟会好像就是对这个特别淡薄。这其实是一件很让别人恐惧的事情。人和人是不一样的，总是有小部分的人偏离正态分布的核心区间，但是毕竟这些都是少数，大部分人还是有一个“人之常情”的。成立家庭就是其中一个。

钟会没有这么做，自然被视为异端。你不结婚生子，就是不在乎人伦大事——当时他们把这个视为人的本性和天职。这思路基本就是，连这个都不在乎你还能在乎什么？你还是人吗？

还有一点，钟会表现得很简朴，对钱也没什么热情，当然也是因为他有钱不在乎，但是有钱人也有那种炫富的对财富痴迷之人，钟会不是。他也不是见了官位就要上见了爵位就要拿的，时常挑挑拣拣。

那这个人就太可怕了。对钱财女色家庭毫无兴趣，一般加封几个什么官位和爵位也没法打动他，才华极好，精力旺盛，主意还特别正。

你说这样的人能干嘛？大概只能搞事情了。

有人说他见利忘义，有人说他在事纵恣。我觉得其实是，对现状不满。

这是个性格问题，是一个潜意识的东西。性格有些时候不是你自己说了算的。我就是想要如何如何，但是我本性不是这样，我就可能做不到做不好。钟会说他对现状不满不是从一开始就想这届天下不行我来搞个行的，这是有个发展过程的。

钟会，如我另一篇分析文所说，其实也不是没有想要融入主流社会。但其实他多半也没有对主流社会有多大认可。

他虽然出身豪门，但其实地位满尴尬的。是庶子不说，他娘又上演了那么一出狗血大戏够人嚼舌根子一阵子了，而且他年幼的时候爹就死了。他占到的便宜和受到的压力，大概差不多大。况且他有才华，有才华的人难免狂，自负，总觉得我还可以做得更好。

所以他一开始对现状不满，就是沿着主流的杆子往上爬，等爬上去发现我还是不满，那就彻底和这个主流为敌。

这已经很符合造反的人的特征了，何况他还有个“不在乎”。他没有家眷，其实是和这个世界缺少了一层牵绊，他也不需要这层牵绊。人和这个世界的物质联系主要就是生命，然后延伸到财产，后代，等等，这些联系让人会对现状满意，不会去轻易冒险，所谓“安顿下来”。

但是他的这些联系都很淡薄，对他来说现状永远令他不满，他是个不会安顿的人，永远在寻找一个什么机会搞出更大的事情来。这倒不一定是为了功名，主要是一种躁动不安的人生状态——用DND九大阵营来说，混乱中立。

我无法确知这个人的逻辑。上面的分析其实是一个人物比较核心的层次的分析，但其实他搞成这样，可能性有很多。他可能是小时候家庭狗血伦理大戏太多，从此PTSD对家庭生活充满痛恨，也可能是长期得不到他人认可——他这个性格和地位，得罪人不要太容易——导致的一种心理上的缺失的补偿机制。

但我也可以认为，他也许本质上就是一个混乱体系，就是要和主流秩序为敌，拒绝和世界产生秩序性联系。因为不管怎么讲，成立家庭这件事，是根植于人的潜意识和基本需求，一直延伸到社会政治层面的一件大事。他连这个都不在乎，大概也是他这个人很本质的属性了。

不过说到秩序和混乱有趣的一点是，他灭蜀之后，蜀地成为魏国的地盘，之后吴国的长江天险，因为上游尽失，也就没那么大作用了，吴国覆灭那是早晚的事情。三国一统，新秩序的确立，自钟会始。


	6. Chapter 6

好像因为群里说到姜钟二人到底相识多少天的问题而生的这个考据。其实也没有确切结论，只是想要列出一些可能性猜测和历史事实。

最早的讨论当然是和那个“四十多天”的说法有关系。我就一直纳闷这个说法哪来的，后来我发现，居然是特么的演义梗。

> 择十二月初一日，君臣出降。

当然了，这个“择”日之前，演义就说到了刘禅派人去让姜维投降。所以不一定姜维投降就必须在刘禅之后。然而。

> 且说太仆蒋显到剑阁，入见姜维，传后主敕命，言归降之事。

三国演义是说姜维在剑阁投降。那这路上的时间差就久了。而且一般都认为姜维投降在后主投降之后，所以是十二月。

我不是说十二月这数据一定不对，而是这里面已经有了肉眼可见的硬伤，第一，姜维投降地点不是剑阁，而是涪城。第二，这个择日出降历史没有记载。

最重要的是，如果一个东西确定是演义里面看到的，就应该回头对一下历史。三国历史向非专业人员考据最大的问题就是历史和演义不分，这个我已经见怪不怪了，就算易中天整天说自己还原历史，也在细节上栽跟头。

关于魏灭蜀之战，我找到一张地图。这个地图我用谷歌地图对照过，参考历史记载的县市变化，相对位置可以说比较准确：

  
根据三国志姜维传记载，姜维 **听闻诸葛瞻被邓艾击破，马上就弃守剑阁往回赶** ，钟会当时已经进了剑阁。但是他没有追击姜维，而是先去占领郡县。姜维到达郪县以后，很快就遇到了蒋显（“寻被后主敕令”），然后转到涪县投降钟会。

顺便插一句：姜维不直接回去救成都的原因，三国志已经说得很清楚了，因为他听到种种传闻，说后主可能会投吴或者南中，因此向南走是一个比较正常的思路。而且也有人分析，如果他直接去救成都，钟会必然跟进追击，成都的情况也不清楚（何况前面都说了后主不想守成都了），这样去救很危险，甚至可能被邓艾钟会两边夹击。此时此刻对姜维来说最重要的不是去救成都，而是先找到后主和他会和，保护他的安全然后再想办法。

邓艾十月出兵翻越阴平小道。这个地方只有一个月份，没有日期，十月一日也叫十月，十月三十一日也叫十月。穿越阴平小道具体要多久也不知道。现在我暂时没有找到确切的史书记录蜀汉灭亡时间，但是根据这[个被大量引用的文章](https://www.ixueshu.com/document/3174e6d4b95f5d27318947a18e7f9386.html)，蜀汉灭亡是11月（包括地图里面也采用这个说法）。同样的，1号到30号都是11月。这里请大家自由地……

诸葛瞻败亡时间，有的说是11月，有的说是10月，其实都是推测，就看邓艾到底翻越阴平速度多块。书上记载阴平小道七百余里。邓艾出奇兵肯定不可能带太多人，应该都是精兵快进，不会一天二三十里；不过还是要带着粮草的，至少前期是这样，而且路不好走，所以也不能像司马懿打孟达那么神速，或者夏侯渊带兵那样三日五百六日一千。

所以只能把他的时间窗口缩略到7-20天之间。江油不战而降，诸葛瞻带兵和他缠斗了一阵子，之后邓艾马上一路打到雒成，基本上成都门户大开。

如果假设邓艾10月初出兵，所有时间取最短估算，诸葛瞻败亡可能在10月中旬，毕竟邓艾是奇兵，必须兵贵神速，不然毫无意义。那么蜀汉灭亡可能在10月末，最晚不超过11月初。

姜维从剑阁跑到郪道，然后投降钟会用多少时间？也不知道，只能估测。但是比较可能的是，姜维投降时间比后主投降时间晚不了太久，甚至可能同时——因为受降也是要时间的，尤其是邓艾兵少却受降一国，必须非常小心。但是钟会至少十三万兵马，收降姜维四五万人，问题不大。

这时候姜维和钟会最早在10月末见面，是有可能的。

但是也有可能所有时间取最长。邓艾10月下旬出兵，路上拖延20余天，诸葛瞻磨蹭几天，再受降刘禅，基本上就要拖到12月了。

还有一个事件需要被考虑进来：12月魏国有一个诏书，封赏邓艾和钟会。也就是说这里面必须给出魏国足够的反应时间和信息传递时间。再加上如果时间不准确，一般取平均值，所以11月蜀汉灭国这个说法比较普遍接受，也是有道理的。如果按照平均值算法，11月初诸葛瞻被打败，11月中旬姜维投降，蜀汉灭国。

但你也可以说，12月31号也叫12月，所有时间取最大可能性，那么姜维12月投降钟会也是有可能的。

的确，这中间有一个月，甚至一个多月的时间差，是没有任何历史记载可以使之更加精确的。两人开始合作的时间，从10月下旬到12月上中旬，都是有可能的。所以这里我只是罗列一下事情大概的发展过程，和一些更加符合历史符合常识推断的说法。我也并非要否定姜维12月以后投降的说法，我只是想说，如果真的要说历史，至少要知道这个数字是哪里来的，而不是看了三国演义找到一个数字马上如获至宝奉为圭臬，或者自己推测出来一个极端数据，就拿来否定其他所有的可能性。

补充：感谢@[純黒の鉄欣](https://tiexinhibiscus.lofter.com/) 提供资料，十一月灭国有详细记载。出处是魏书的三少帝纪：

> 癸卯，立皇后卞氏，十一月，大赦。
> 
> 自邓艾、钟会率觽伐蜀，所至辄克。是月，蜀主刘禅诣艾降，巴蜀皆平。


End file.
